Avatar: The Brothers Divided
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Since War that no end that cause the sanity of Fire Royal Family so much that Iroh loses the throne to his brother Ozai; This decied secede the Northern Regions into Fire Kingdom with constitutional monarchy along mostly first created human rights to its citizens. As while Avatar Himself was frozen for 99 years; Four kids found him, take him to thier South Water City so he healed.
1. Preview

**Prologue**

* * *

An Long ago the Four Nations were peace until Fire Nation attacked Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe after they murder thousands of Airbenders as after 80 years later the Fire Nation spilt to 2 majority of Sucession throne of Iroh (Later Zuko) and Wasting War/Military tax that increase prices tax on Northern regions of Fire nation.

Put Avater went never to see again until 99 years as two or four Southern Water Tribe Gathers found him in iceberg. And now thier quest begins to Reunited Fire Nations into one and End War before K-Sozin comet here.

And Aang will save the Plant with Ending War on time, Before downfall of other Non-Firebenders just like his Race.

* * *

 **It's been 99 years Aang, It's been so long for arrival**

* * *

As fours kids (Two them Sokka, Katara, Kya and Varrick the Brat) was gathering some fish in ice areas of now Xenophobic Southern Water Tribe as their Chief Leader begins outlaw Fishing recently for young people because it's dangerous well for few (Xenophobia) reasons, Put sadly there already loophole if they do it is sunset with some equipment to defend themselves as few parent of City opposes the law that some them are safe.

Varrick complains that us got limited equipment as Katara angrly makes ice spears that she with Kya as only remaing Female Waterbenders left of South Tribe with Chief sevrants and his son are last Male Waterbenders due of Chiefs lucky saferoom if cause of South Fire Nation soldiers take them away without them thier civilzation will be done for.

And she make the ice spears that buy two Southern Water Tribe canoes for fishing at 6:00PM

For hours they find some fish put Sokka mess it up by her own ice spears that cause Kya too grab the fish few times as Varrick watch her to do it which is way yet unintended better than Sokka. As Katara "motor" the canoe away from thier friends as they Kya motor boat to snap out of it.

Five minuties later and Katara want to fight her brother for not listening to her and being only mother-like guardian for him since her disappearance. Sokka critcized her for using her waterbending not because of better her (he acutally fears the tribes warriors take her away to be come future queen so they make new waterbending children) put he wont it yet if war finished sooner. As she fight as she stand at iceberg as Kya and Varrick are getting close to Katara and Sokka location. As Sokka drops as he found something under breath as Katara make some racks on ice.

And after that the ice is start to open as some thing opens his eyes white to pop out his state of coma with his Fly bison Appa and also it make an beams to sky as Varrick and Kya arrives as Katara and Sokka stop fighting to see the glorious beam as The person's eyes close again and falling down as both Katara and Kya grabs both head and legs.

Aang slowly wake up to see Katara in his face as Kya is not pleased about it, drop his legs and walk out the scene, As Aang opens his eyes as he saying mentally mess up words as some his Airbending blocked since his been to coma for long time. Varrick talk to Katara to keep him to her home or his place that he live to poor area of city.

Katara responsed "Why?"; Varrick responsed back "It's make him to think that he Southern Water Tribe citizen so make confused the warriors for him as random homeless person for now until give him to clean his appearance and getting some eduction to order gaining some memories back from coma".

And beam as tracted "The Northern Fire Kingdom Imperial Ship" that so happens with elected future Fire King Zuko and Current King Iroh so resume be Avatar return. As Iroh is playing fire tennis with his Northern Fire Kingdom Royal Guards. Zuko as Captian to visit the Southern Water Tribe City's Chief to demand him to see any non-waterbenders citizen in five days since they need thier imperial clothing to see them.

So after Varrick plan is on as they return to city on thier canoes with some guards or warriors not fully wake or fully sleep as Katara and Sokka return thier 3 floor apartment room. And Kya to her home with her father telling her give the fish to an small pond so make some breakfast. And finally Aang and Varrick walk into lower areas of city with few homeless tribefolk fast an sleep.

In far away back to Imperial Ship as Zuko to repaired to visited the city on four days away so cant cause them to think is was raid since they have three times in all three generations and send an small Imperial boat so proved they are not South Fire Nation soldier. And it second time to attempted neutralized South Water Tribe relations. And after that everyone have some rest for 12 more hours til morning that Kya, Katara and Varrick get some breakfast.

* * *

 **Geoaboos (Near-final title)**


	2. Announcent Hype

Hyping bunny


End file.
